


The Reason

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Let The Right One In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

Patrick knows that there's nothing really wrong with his life. It's pretty normal, all things considered. He has a few friends, maybe less than the average person but still some pretty good ones. He does well enough in school to pass and move on to the next grade without hassle. His parents are divorced, but whose parents aren't these days? His mom isn't a bitch to him or anything. The exact opposite really. She's just never really around, constantly working to make sure they can live comfortably. They aren't exactly made of money though so he takes a part-time job at a tiny record store so he can help out. When he's not working, rather than sitting around in their darkened and empty little house, he goes to shows. It's an escape, somewhere he can just live in the music and the moment if he wants. And that's where he meets Pete.

Pete is like the sun, as ironic as it is. He brings this huge light into Patrick's life, makes it feel nearly perfect. Patrick never wants to give that up, that feeling of being wanted and desired and loved without reservations. So he stays, despite all the obvious reasons why he should go.

He was a junior in high school when they first met. Now he's nearing graduation. He still hasn't chosen a college, doesn't really want to go to one. There's been plenty of offers, full rides, partial scholarships, opportunity on top of opportunity because of his talent in music. His mom's been hinting that he needs to pick now, before it's too late to get grants and loans and scholarships. His counselor and adviser give him stern looks over the tops of their glasses when he's called into their offices. So he starts staying with Pete more often. Patrick knows he'll catch on, and fast, but he doesn't want to burden Pete with his problems. It's probably a subconscious fear that Pete might leave him if he finds out. But Patrick doesn't think on it too much. He just packs his laptop and mini-keyboard into his bag before he catches the bus to Pete's. Something tells him this time might stretch a little longer than usual and that's perfectly fine with him. It's a perfect escape.


End file.
